kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tidus
Tidus is a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series, originally from Final Fantasy X. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A cheerful, self-confident boy who lived on the Destiny Islands. He considers himself a champ at everything. Nobody knows what happened to him after his island disappeared. "Final Fantasy X" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A young boy from Sora's islands with a sunny personality and lots of energy. Tidus has no shortage of confidence either, and considers himself a champ at everything. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tidus is a friend of Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and is a resident of the Destiny Islands, spending most of his time with Wakka and Selphie. In Sora's 'Dive to the Heart,' Tidus appears in the Destiny Islands area along with Wakka and Selphie. His question, like the other two, determines Sora's leveling pace for the rest of the game. Q: "What are you so afraid of?" Sora can answer the question in three different ways. Either A) getting old, B) being different, or C) being indecisisve. If Sora loses a practice battle with Tidus on the second day in the Destiny Islands, Tidus performs his victory pose from Final Fantasy X, namely, tossing his sword upward then catching it before swinging it to his side. It is unknown where Tidus disappeared to after Destiny Islands was destroyed. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Tidus appears with Wakka and Selphie in both Sora and Riku's stories as part of the memory-based Destiny Islands in Castle Oblivion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' He does not appear in Kingdom Hearts II, but Selphie mentions that he and Wakka are "All wrapped up in their ball game," which anyone who has played Final Fantasy X should recognize as blitzball. Unlike the original Kingdom Hearts, which pronounced his name with a hard E sound (tee-dus), when Selphie mentions him in Kingdom Hearts II, she says his name with a hard I sound instead (tie-dus). It should be noted, however, that the katakana of his name, though romanized as Tidus even in the Japanese versions of Tidus' appearances, is read as (tii-da) (ティーダ Tīda), and is derived from the Okinawan word for "sun". As such, it would be more proper to say that the hard I sound is the more correct pronunciation. Battle Skills Like in Final Fantasy X, Tidus fights with swift movements and much dodging. His trademark Brotherhood sword, given to him by Wakka in the original game, however, is replaced with a wooden stick. On Destiny Islands, he practices fighting skills with Sora as a way for the player to improve his level. During this battle, he fights by stringing together combination attacks. If Sora manages to block one of his sword attacks, 2 Tech Points are earned per block. On the second day, Sora is able to fight against Wakka, Tidus and Selphie at the same time. Battle Quotes *"Stop running away!" *"You're going down!" *"Bring it on!" *"You think you can beat me?" *"Guys, I think we overdid it." *"No contest." *"Just not your day, I guess." *"Oh man, I'm really off today!" *"Aw, man, what's up?" *"Man, you're unreal." *"I cant Believe we Lost." Trivia * When "Another Side, Another Story" was first seen, Roxas (also known as Blonde-Haired Kid) was speculated to be Tidus. * For reasons unknown, this Tidus has a scar on his right cheek, similar to Zack Fair from the Final Fantasy VII universe, probably as a reference to his father Jecht's scar-ridden body. *Strangely, his trademark Zanarkand Abes emblem is missing. Category: Destiny Islands Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Supporting Characters